


Hang in there, baby/ Remember that you are pissed

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rejection, because that point man is taken, many feel the sting of rejection from Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: There was a stifled laugh from the furthest corner of the room. Arthur resisted looking over in that direction because he was already slowly dying inside from embarrassment even as his annoyance over the being stuck in the situation kept him going, like in his soul there was a motivational poster of a cat precariously hanging from a branch that saidHang in there, babythat was hanging right next to an AI generated one that saidRemember that you are pissed.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 51





	Hang in there, baby/ Remember that you are pissed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Rejection  
> 1,486 words

“...what?”

Arthur tried to hold firm in the face of their latest team member Trevor’s sad, kicked puppy expression. He was a good worker, an excellent last minute fill in for Ariadne when she had to call off her part in this job before it officially started. Family emergencies took precedence over committing dream crimes.

“I’m flattered that you feel that way, Trevor, really I am. But I don’t think that it would be a good idea.”

Trevor’s face crumpled up as if he was seconds from crying. This had to be worse than the kicked puppy expression. Arthur at least liked puppies!

“I just—I just thought that you liked me.”

Arthur had to pause because his first instinct was to say that he didn’t like Trevor, but that was far too mean. It was accurate in the sense that Arthur had no physical attraction or interest in Trevor, but somehow saying that he wasn’t interested in hanging out in a way that would make Trevor think that he liked him in a way that would lead to something romantic was just cruel. Well both things were cruel but no one said being honest was easy, fair, or especially pleasant.

“I believe you may have misunderstood me, Trevor. I’m the point man, I have to work well with everyone. But I also don’t go out on dates with people I work with...”

There was a stifled laugh from the furthest corner of the room. Arthur resisted looking over in that direction because he was already slowly dying inside from embarrassment even as his annoyance over the being stuck in the situation kept him going, like in his soul there was a motivational poster of a cat precariously hanging from a branch that said _Hang in there, baby_ that was hanging right next to an AI generated one that said _Remember that you are pissed._

Trevor sniffled a little, nodded quickly, and then excused himself for a moment. Arthur was certain that once the door closed he could hear Trevor giving in and crying a little out of frustration, rejection, and embarrassment.

Arthur sighed deeply and tried to put thoughts of Trevor aside. It wasn’t personal, Arthur had tried to not be hurtful, and it was best to get on with his work.

“You could have just told him that you were taken, love,” Eames said from just behind Arthur. Arthur didn’t flinch or jump, but he did turn to face Eames and gave him a frown that should have made it obvious that Arthur wasn’t pleased. But sometimes it was better to use his words to describe it.

“Did you have to appear behind me to offer your opinion? An opinion, I’ll remind you, that we’ve argued over multiple times?”

But Eames continued smiling in the face of Arthur’s frowning...face. “I prefer to debate. The word “argue” has such a negative connotation when you apply it to our discussions about this sort of stuff, darling. Arguing implies that we fight about it, physically or verbally. Instead, debating implies that we stand behind podiums and present our cases before an audience of some sort that would eventually decide which of us has the better case.”

Arthur was familiar with this. It was an interesting point, but damn it, Arthur had already explained why he wasn’t going to air out their personal business to anybody, even the people who knew them and liked them on this team like Cobb or Ariadne or sometimes Yusuf.

Arthur didn’t like the idea of their “debating” over whether or not to talk about their relationship. They had agreed before that it would be a lot neater and even safer if no one knew that they were together. At all. It was one of the reasons why Arthur was so patient with the people who would try and ask him out or make inappropriate confessions to him. It wasn’t their fault. They had no idea that Arthur was already in a committed relationship with Eames. That they had been together for several years now, and his opinion hadn’t changed in the slightest. Eames was being persistent though.

“Love, you wouldn’t have to let these nice people who have had the misfortune to become attracted to you—”

“That didn’t sound as nice as you thought it did,” Arthur muttered.

“—feel the bitter sting of rejection. You’re such a nice man, Arthur, but I know that this is starting to wear on you a little.”

Arthur never mentioned that to Eames, because in Arthur’s mind it was almost like he was losing the argument or losing the debate.

“So you think it would be appropriate for us to go public with this?”

Eames slinked closer, doing what he did when they had a moment alone. Eames loved slipping into an embrace with Arthur that wasn’t the one they’d agreed to use in public while at work—one armed, friendly at most, not anything that was lingering or overly fond. The hug Eames was giving Arthur now violated the rules.

With both arms around Arthur, Eames was clearly going to give Arthur a kiss, frown or no frown.

“Is it going to be like this when we get married?” Eames asked.

“Do you want to marry me?” Arthur asked, a little surprised since they’d never discussed it.

Eames gave Arthur a fond look. “I’m not going to lie and say I wanted to marry you the first time we met. I truly thought that you were the most obstinate man I’d ever met, but damn it, you were also the most _interesting._ I liked that you argued with me.”

“Debated,” Arthur replied, and made Eames smile.

“Yes, we debated. But we’ve officially unofficially been together for quite some time now and I just thought that it might happen eventually. There’s no rule against it, right?”

Eames smirked as he said this. It was true, Arthur never said anything that suggested that they _couldn’t_ get married to each other. Just that it would be better if nobody knew they were a thing.

Arthur said and leaned against Eames, no longer resisting the hug. He held Eames just as tightly while he said, “No, there isn’t. But you know that this is terrifying, right? It’s an even bigger step than telling our closest friends that we’re together.”

“They’re smart people, Arthur. I’m sure that they’ve been able to pick up on the signs over the years. Really, the only person who might be thrown by it will be Cobb.”

Arthur grimaced at the thought. “I’m going to hate having to tell him. He’s going to want to know everything I don’t want to talk about—if Mal were still alive I probably would have broken down years ago and told her about us. She probably would have gotten one of those online certificates so she could officiate the ceremony and make a flowery speech about love and mix in a bunch of Piaf references. And then she could embarrass the living hell out of me with stories during the toasts.”

Arthur could imagine it now. She would have pestered him for his odd behavior around Eames, because even though Arthur and Eames had this act down to an art form now Mal would be far to perceptive. Cobb, though great at finding out things for extractions and dreamshare, could be a little dim when faced with something relating to Arthur’s personal life. Arthur would have to gently explain all of it to Cobb, even Arthur’s reasoning for why it had to be a secret, and then he would have to assure Cobb that it wasn’t because he thought that _Cobb_ couldn’t keep the secret, but just a precaution in general.

“You really did love her, didn’t you?” Eames softly said before pressing a kiss against Arthur’s neck.

“She was lovely,” Arthur said, not needing to explain further. “She was lovely, but I’m sure we could get another person to officiate the ceremony and tell embarrassing stories about both of us during the reception.”

It all sounded so easy when it was laid out like that. That maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to tell just their friends, only their friends, and then make it obvious to any other person that both of them were off the market. Now obviously wouldn’t be the time for something as serious as marriage, but maybe later.

Arthur checked the time on the nearby clock. He knew that there some something he could do right now that would make this easier.

He gently cupped the forger’s cheek and smiled at him, flashing dimples before he pressed his mouth against Eames’s. Eames was surprised but always happy to kiss Arthur. He may not have heard the door opening, or the sound of their team mates conversing.

“Do either of you guys know why Trevor is moping in the hallway?”


End file.
